


照顾本能

by Chromiey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromiey/pseuds/Chromiey
Summary: 如果非要说的话……那我很抱歉，照顾omega就是每一个alpha的本能。





	1. 1

哈利波特用力地眨了眨眼，试图将那些钻进他眼睛里的雨水刷下来，不过遗憾的是他一直在失败。  
如果能给眼珠也来一个防水咒就好了。  
他被自己荒谬的想法狠狠地扎了一下，猛地把自己从奇怪的幻想里拽了出来，梅林啊，他还在和黑魔王决斗呢。  
他再次眨了眨眼，这雨可实在是太奇怪了，仿佛就想某人创造出来专门为了干扰他注意力似的。他开始有些焦躁不安，手指缓慢地转动着魔杖。  
“好吧，看来上天也开始为你哭泣了，大难不死的男孩。”  
他看到不远处的伏地魔冲他露出了堪称恐怖的笑容，就像一些细长的针戳在他的脊梁上一样，他深吸了一口气。  
“别管那些细枝末节了，汤姆，让我们结束这一切，越快越好。”他攥紧了魔杖，尽力忽视伏地魔笑容所带来的不适感……干扰他的东西已经够多的了。  
不幸的是，他并没有来得及意识到干扰他的到底是什么。  
一股腥甜的味道一直在纠缠着他，他起初以为那是雨的味道，但显然那不是。当红色的光芒和飞卷而来的死咒碰撞在一起的时候，那股味道就像掉进了油锅里的培根一样，一下子全迸发了出来，一股脑地钻进哈利的鼻腔里。他像是整个脑袋被泡进了黏腻腻的防腐药水里，呼吸间满是粘稠感，连脑子都不再那么的灵光了。  
这准是哪个omega发情了。  
他晕晕乎乎地想，天知道他现在有多想撒开手让自己跑到边上的空地那淋雨清净会。可手中魔力的角力还在继续，他只能祈求有人能尽快处理好这件事。  
巫师界并不歧视omega，他们和其他两个性别出生的巫师同样优秀，人们给予他们平等的对待——至少在表面上。赫敏是个忠诚的平权主义者，平时念念叨叨地也给哈利灌输了不少理念，可他总是半懂不懂的。  
因为有的时候omega的发情期……确实让他们看起来有些异于常人。  
这是同属beta的赫敏和罗恩无法理解的，他们永远不明白为什么这个世界会一直维持着三阶层递的状态，就像他们不明白omega闻起来有多令人心烦一样。   
就像猫爪子一直在挠人心窝那样。  
哈利猛吸了一口气，如果再不这么做，也许他会死于屏气，而不是阿瓦达索命。更糟的是情况并没有好转，那股甜腥味依然熏得不行，似乎大战让人们无暇去管这些“琐事”了。  
更可悲的是历史上多的是因为omega发情而变味的荒诞故事。  
哈利绝望地发现自己有些控制不住了，那些兽性的本能在他心底疯了似的抽枝展叶——他想扑倒眼前的伏地魔，然后狠狠地咬一口，见血的那种，就在后颈皮上——  
等一下。  
年轻的救世主在短短三秒内迅速回味出事情的不对劲来，下一刻惊恐溢满了他的双目。他用尽全力才将两人的汇聚的魔力光团甩开，那东西撞在霍格沃茨的石壁上直直地轰出了一个巨坑。  
他喘着气，朝雨幕后的另一端喊到:“你疯了吗！我不可能这样跟你打，这不公平——”  
那雨依然大的吓人，他只能模模糊糊地看到那黑色的人影站在那一动不动。  
“我不明白你在说什么，我只想在这场雨把你这娇弱的小男孩淋傻之前解决掉这一切。”伏地魔依然端着他的腔子，那股甜腻的味道也依然在刺激着哈利的大脑。  
“不过现在看来，你已经被淋傻了。”  
那只苍白的手轻柔地拂过魔杖，他的声音听起来似乎带有些许惋惜，哈利因此皱起了眉。  
“你才是那个被淋傻的。”他张口道，“我不会攻击一个正处于发情期的omega——”  
绿光在哈利说出那个词的瞬间就飞了过来，把他身后的石块灼得焦黑一片，也把他吓了一跳。  
“永远，永远别想提醒黑魔王他是谁。”伏地魔端着他的魔杖朝前迈步，他的手还在颤抖，可他现在一心只想着再补上一个阿瓦达，好让眼前的小混蛋赶紧去死。那对阴险的蛇目死死地盯着哈利，但他却在几步之后很快停了下来，脸色变得铁青。  
“……你还好吗？”哈利试探性地问道。  
伏地魔没有再端着任何架子，那两片薄唇扭曲了一阵子之后吐出一句话:“差极了。”  
这明显不是最佳的答案，至少不是最威风的那个，可他必须讲明白，免得一会跪在地上舔人鞋尖的时候颜面尽失。  
两人尴尬地大眼瞪小眼了一会，期间哈利依然控制不住地在嗅着空气，而伏地魔就这么瞪着他，直到他讪讪地把狗鼻子停下。  
“……你闻起来很甜。”哈利这么说道，他缩了缩脖子，远离了那有些诱人味道。  
“谢谢夸奖。”  
哈利觉得自己寒毛都竖起来了。  
“你……需要些什么吗？”他问道，手不断地在裤腿上蹭着，他已经把魔杖塞回了口袋里。不得不承认，潜意识里对omega无害性的认知已经彻底让他忘了伏地魔是谁，以及刚刚是怎么惊险地躲开那道死咒了。  
“抑制剂，谢谢。”  
伏地魔那可怕的红眼还在注视着他，注视着男孩些许僵硬地一步一步走回他的那半边阵营，听着那些巫师背叛者的惊喜呼声，然后再看着男孩慢慢地走了回来。  
“给你。”他闷着头把一管东西塞进了伏地魔的手里。  
伏地魔只是瞥了一眼，随后立即将目光转回了哈利脸上，嘴角扯出了一个嘲讽性的笑容来。  
“好极了，现在哈利波特和他的朋友们都知道可怕的伏地魔是个怎样的人了。”  
哈利像是被针扎到了似的挠了挠脸侧，回避了他的目光。  
“我问赫敏要的，别人都不知道。”  
伏地魔挑了挑眉。  
“快用吧……你真是……”哈利伸手捂住了鼻子，他觉得自己的脑袋快热炸了。  
“我快控制不住扑上来干你了……”  
伏地魔那瞬间的表情简直可以用大惊失色来形容，他大退了好几步，用惊惑的目光上下扫视了哈利一圈，而哈利也再次飞快地转开了头，拒绝和伏地魔有任何视线接触。  
“你不是omega？”他听到伏地魔这么问道，就像一包鼻血牛轧糖被狠狠地扔到了他的脸上。omega？他看起来像omega吗？好吧，也许他不是那种非常典型的alpha，身高力壮，挥起拳来可以徒手打死一头牛。但是他是个alpha，毋庸置疑，营养不良和生长缓慢并不能改变他的性别。  
他的脸变得红了起来，尴尬地回了一句:  
“alpha。”  
好极了，这不是每个人都能经历的事，告诉一个随时可能杀人的omega，你是个alpha，且在肖想他的屁股。  
他毫不怀疑自己又得接一个阿瓦达，但好在伏地魔并没有这么做。  
在伏地魔终于注射完抑制剂了，那股让人燥热不安的问道终于淡了下来，彻底融进了雨水里。  
哈利呼出一口气来，他终于能大口呼吸空气了，他从来没觉得泥土的那股腥味是这么的沁人心脾。他遮住嘴唇微咳了几声，问道:“那……我们过七天再解决这事？”  
伏地魔动了动手指，哈利因为他的小动作抽动了几下眼皮。  
“十五天。”伏地魔这么说道。  
哈利很快点了点头，于是伏地魔立即卷土离开了战场，连带着一大片黑压压的仆人。那场怪雨也很快的停了，人们围了上来，询问哈利有没有受伤。  
“没有。”哈利抬头看了看鱼白色的天空，现在阳光看起来有些刺眼了，他不得不把眼睛眯起来。  
“如果不算心理创伤的话。”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果哈利今天脑子放空一点，后面那些乱七八糟的事情根本有都不会有。

威名四方的伏地魔是个omega，说出去怕是根本没几个人信。至少从刚才那场战斗来看，哈利可以很确信在场的只有他一个人闻见了伏地魔的信息素。  
多好的干扰雨啊，不是吗？  
死敌的性别让哈利产生了极大的困惑感，他现在十分地……迷茫。一方面alpha那见鬼的骄傲让他想直接收拾收拾去埃及度假，因为他们的字典里没有和omega打架这一说;另一方面是强大的omega确实……他不想承认，但是……好吧，很诱人，虽然他还没到必须要有一个omega的年纪。  
可他们是死敌。  
哈利烦躁地扯了扯领子。  
那场大战似乎就被这场意外给这么揭过去了，除了满地的伤疤，还有那些逝去的人。不少人好奇黑魔王为什么中途离去，哈利不得不扯尽了借口。  
他房子着火了，他爸要生孩子了，家里养的猫嫁给隔壁老鼠了……管他是什么。  
哈利靠在门边上茫然地看着大厅，手指停在口袋露出的魔杖柄上不断摩擦。又是一声悲泣声，一块白布缓缓落下，他不认识那个女孩是谁，但又一个曾在共同屋檐下生存的生命的陨落让他痛苦不堪。  
他别开脸去，用力呼吸着身边还带着一股硝烟味的空气。  
这场突生的变故把一切都定格在了一个最痛苦的时刻，然后把它当做玩具橡皮泥那样，残忍而肆意地拉长。连带着那股甜腻腻的腥甜味，把一切都缠在了哈利的脖颈上，勒得他透不过气。  
他也许不该停下，只要打败了伏地魔，这一切至少会有个残破不堪的封口。  
他随后被涌上来的自责感淹没了，他在想什么呢，偷袭一个发情期的omega？  
那不是个普通的omega，他是个杀人凶手，他所做的一切都鲜血淋淋——可他还是个omega！  
哈利露出了痛苦的神色，alpha的身份给他带来了很多好处，超凡的天赋和强大的魔力，可唯独这份对omega近乎病态的呵护之情令人难以接受。也许平常来看这会被称赞为绅士之举，而他心里明白的很，那来自于alpha本能的那一部分——  
天啊，他甚至觉得自己标记了伏地魔就万事大吉了。  
哈利一脚踢飞了脚底的石头。

他们不得不就此停歇，直到渡过伏地魔那甜腻腻的小问题。哈利像个呆子一样等了七天，这七天里救得活的都救活了，救不活的也都埋了，他转着复活石，两眼发愣地看着那些逝者的影像在自己面前不断说着话。  
那些嘴一张一合，他不用听都知道他们会说些什么。为他们报仇，杀了伏地魔……有些是在质问他为什么要停手……  
“哈利。”赫敏坐在他身旁，他收了收腿，两眼依然盯着前方。  
赫敏犹豫了些会，说:“七天了。”  
哈利点了点头，他当然知道已经过去七天了。  
“omega的发情期最长只持续七天。”赫敏继续道，她看到哈利手上转动石头的动作停了下来，连忙补充道:“我们不知道他会利用剩下的时间干什么，也许是找盟友，也许是增强实力……无论他到底要干什么，下一次的战斗只会更加艰难。”  
哈利一声不响。  
“金斯莱说有人最近在霍格莫德发现了食死徒的踪迹……”  
“什么？你们为什么——”哈利跳了起来，赫敏连忙止住了他的动作。  
“我们不可能放任神秘人就这样消踪匿迹——你明白的。”她严肃地说道，随后压低了声音，“他们在找某样东西，我们还不知道。”  
哈利当然不是不明白这个道理，只是对方在某种意义上使他败坏了与伏地魔的诺言，这令他有些焦虑不安。他的手指在手背上胡乱敲打了一阵，开口道:“不要再追查了，让他们人都回来，我去查——”  
“不行！那太危险了……”赫敏叫了起来，但哈利坚决地压下了她。  
“伏地魔只想要我的命，哪怕我死在那——我不想让无辜的人再为我牺牲了。”  
赫敏一下子噎住了，她嗫嚅着，却没说出一句话来。她低下了头，回避了哈利的注视——那一刻哈利明白，自己赢了。  
“你至少带上隐形斗篷。”赫敏垂下了眼睑。  
“我会的。”哈利保证道。  
“还有最后一项保险措施。”赫敏掏出了魔杖，哈利不解地看着她。“你不想让食死徒认出你是谁——对吧？”  
“当然……”哈利话还没说完就被赫敏的魔咒打了个结实，这绝对不是什么祝福性的咒语，他的脸痛的不行。他伸出手碰了一下，顿时倒吸一口凉气，他的脸上肿了一个大包。  
“还有你的疤……”赫敏嘀咕着，哈利感到尖尖的魔杖抵到了他的额头上。一种异样的酸麻感从那传了过来，然后是火辣辣的疼，让他不禁想起了乌姆里奇的残忍私刑。  
“我可以要求一面镜子吗？”哈利问道。  
“你最好还是别看了好。”赫敏答道。  
“不……”哈利摇了摇头，赫敏只得从口袋里找出一面镜子塞到他手里。  
“完全看不出来了不是吗？”  
“……”  
哈利拿着镜子艰难地转了转脖子。  
“你知道吗，在《巴黎圣母院》里，有一个叫卡西莫多的角色，他虽然很丑，但他有一颗善良的内心。”  
“……谢谢。”哈利放下了镜子，他简直丑得人神共愤了。他突然问道:“你不是在故意整我的吧？”  
“不。”赫敏坚定地摇了摇头，“复方汤剂是可以被检测出来的，我只能用这个方法来改变你的外形。”  
“是吗……”哈利尴尬地摸了摸自己的脸颊，那里凸起了一排的瘤子。  
“你最好也别带隐形衣了。”  
“为什么？”  
“哈利·波特有一件隐形衣，人尽皆知。”赫敏转身继续翻找她的包，掏出了一瓶药水，滴在了哈利头上，那头乱发很快变得油腻腻地垂了下来。  
“太完美了……”哈利叹了口气。  
“我想，这些伪装大概能维持六个小时左右，早去早回。”赫敏说道，她朝哈利张开了双臂，这一次显然比之前任何一次都要勉强，但他们还是抱了一下。  
“谢谢你。”哈利勾了勾嘴角，然后放开了他的挚友。


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 既然来都来了，总得惹出点事情才好吧。

哈利通过门钥匙来到了霍格莫德，他险些扑倒在满是泥泞的地面上，也许无论多少次他都无法习惯这种交通方式了。  
他环顾四周，他现在身处于一个狭小的巷子里，他花了点时间来弄清楚东南西北，然后顺着墙摸了出去。  
伏地魔的进军显然对霍格莫德产生了极大的影响，所有的店都关了，连亮着灯的房子也所剩无几。整条街道寂静无声，有的只有那脱了螺丝的窗户在咯吱晃荡不止，哈利听到自己的呼吸声，简直像牛喘那样。也许他该多花点时间来问清楚伏地魔到底在哪，而不是自己在这瞎晃。  
他深深地吸了一口气，迈上了霍格莫德的街道。  
然后马上吃了一个石化咒。  
“检查他，快一点。”带着食死徒面具的人很快出现在他面前，而在此之前他甚至没有看到他。  
有个矮个的人冲了上来，在上下检视一番后还用鼻子嗅了嗅。  
“一个alpha。”他的喉咙里发出了一串呼噜声，那听起来就像一匹狼，而不是一个人。  
“带走他。”另一人很快决定道。  
哈利瞪着他俩，直到其中的一个走到他面前拍了拍他的脸。  
“你可真丑。”那人说道，然后笑了起来，“你叫什么？……算了，不重要，你不会需要名字的。”  
一个麻袋被套到了哈利头上，他陷入了一片黑暗，两人令他飘浮了起来，然后飞快地朝某个地方赶去。哈利感受到自己被晃来晃去，有的时候甚至会撞到什么东西，但那两人似乎毫不在意，就好像他只是个不值钱的物件似的。  
等到哈利重见光明时候，他所见到的第一个人就是满脸疯样的贝拉克里斯。  
“你们找到了？”她用厌恶的眼神上下打量了一下哈利，就好像在审视一块沾满沼泽泥的粪石。“实在是太丑了，连我见过最丑的地精都比他好看，我们还是把他杀了吧——”  
“不，主人等不了那么久了。”有人插嘴道，哈利听出那是卢修斯的声音。  
贝拉瞬间脸黑了一倍，她直起身来，手指不甘心地在魔杖上滑动，但她好歹没有失控得跳起来就是一个阿瓦达。  
“送他进去。”卢修斯朝押送哈利的那两人说道。  
哈利在短短的几秒内就获得了海量的信息——他要被送去见伏地魔了，伏地魔在找alpha……他不是傻子，这简直不能太明白了，他要——  
他惊恐的表情还没完全摆出来，他的脸就狠狠地砸在了地上，那两人慌乱地在他身后把门关了个严实。  
“我们找到了，主人。”那人在门后颤巍巍地说道，哈利看到一只苍白的脚踩在了他的面前。  
“他是个还没完全成熟的alpha……”  
哈利的眼皮跳了跳，这完全就是在扯淡，他已经性成熟了，就在上星期——他被狠狠地踢了一脚，他的脸也因此被完全暴露在外，他看到了伏地魔那张令人恐惧的蛇脸，而伏地魔也在看到他脸的那瞬间发出了一声轻蔑的笑声。  
“滚。”他对门外的食死徒道，但那双血眼还在死死地盯着哈利。他忠实的仆人在听到那个字的时候就彻底噤声了，就像被什么东西给直接掐住了喉咙，很快外面就陷入了一片寂静。  
现在这里只剩他们两个了。  
哈利急促地呼吸着，他的定身咒还没有被解除，他只能看着高高在上的伏地魔伸出脚，狠狠地践踏在他的脸上。  
“你以为你是谁？”伏地魔嘶道，“一个alpha，一个天生的统治者？……不不不，我必须和你说，你所有的想法都是错误的……”  
哈利闻到了那股甜腥的味道，这让他瞬间停止了呼吸，他的脸上突然就涌起一片热潮，浑身的血液翻腾着朝下涌去——伏地魔的吸引力对他来说变得更强了，在他完全性成熟之后。  
“看吧，你其实和我没什么不同，只要一点点omega的信息素，就能让你失去理智……”  
伏地魔说着半跪到了哈利的身上，他眦着双目，将那白骨似的双手扣在了他的脖子上，不带停顿地施加压力。哈利难以遏制地张开口喘几口气，但显然伏地魔压根就不打算让他那么做。  
他咧开了一个残忍的笑容，那根魔杖不知何时压在了哈利不断跳动的颈动脉上。  
“钻心剜骨！”  
他想尖叫，可他完全做不到。他的身体依然被魔咒禁锢着，钻心咒便索性对他的灵魂下手起来，他仿佛是被人拉扯，碾碎，直到每一片骨头都要化成碎渣。伏地魔笑了起来，仿佛从这其中获得了极大的乐趣，他俯下去捧起哈利的脸，那张丑陋的不堪入目的脸。  
“听好了，孩子。”  
他的声音像滑溜溜的蛇一样钻进了哈利的耳朵。  
“你不是上位者，你只是个工具……”  
“——你才是低贱的那一个！”  
伏地魔的脸瞬间扭曲起来，他的浑身颤抖起来，尖尖的指甲仿佛要戳进哈利的肉里。哈利本以为他会再吃一个钻心咒，可他没有。  
他被一股莫名的大力从地板上拖起，随后被蛮横地扔到了床上，那是整个房间里唯一的家具。  
伏地魔很快跟了上来，他那身黑色的袍子在他身后呼呼作响，他并不打算舍它而去。  
“你最好什么也别看。”伏地魔朝他说道，“或者我直接挖下你的眼睛——”  
他的裤子被拽了下去，伏地魔似乎格外厌恶它，哈利想那也许是因为它是牛仔布的——他很快就不再乱想东西了，因为他的底裤也被除去了——冰凉的手握住了他，简简单单地搓动了几下。  
实话讲，这技术很烂，但考虑到伏地魔对他的厌恶程度，也许没有折断已经算是温柔的了。  
伏地魔毫无顾及之意——哈利确实什么都没看到，他直接坐了下来，在此之前只微微撩了撩袍子。天哪，难道他底下一直什么都没穿吗——  
哈利觉得脑子里一片空白，他简直能想象到那一天伏地魔是怎样夹紧自己的双腿来和自己对决的了，那也许是在不断颤抖着，满带着空虚感，会想着打完回家赶紧慰藉自己——那些淫秽的想法一个接一个的从他脑子里冒了出来，他根本控制不住自己。  
那部分被伏地魔完全容纳了进去，那地方湿软粘滑，和它的主人完全是两差极端。哈利再一次屏住了呼吸。  
伏地魔那张苍白的脸上浮起红晕，哈利敢确定在这一刻他的死对头是满足的，被他的大家伙深深地满足了——好吧，他那颗alpha的内心骄傲起来了。  
他们并没有停顿太久，伏地魔很快扭动起了他的腰肢，而哈利正如他所说的那样，完全是个工具，而他自己很嗨。那些黏液从两人的交合处溢了出来，流淌到哈利的小腹处，把那里弄得一片湿滑。伏地魔一下又一下地抨击着哈利的胯部，那些锐利的骨头扎得他钝钝地作痛，令他皱起了眉。  
他完全想象不到伏地魔有朝一日会这样，像个荡妇一样在他身上放纵，感受自己被贯穿所带来的快感。显然伏地魔没过多久也意识到了自己的行为有多么放浪，他把自己从情欲之海里给拽出了些许——然后用尽所有的力气重新掐住了哈利的脖子。  
“什么都别想。”他在哈利耳边低吟道，那些温软的气流喷洒在哈利的皮肤上，激起了细细麻麻的鸡皮疙瘩。  
好的。  
哈利吞了口唾沫，没有alpha希望看到有omega在他身上承欢而不能作为——他试着动了动手指，但那依然无济于事。伏地魔的动作已拔然到了最激烈的地步，他不断晃动着，让柱头戳刺着自己的那一点，他很快控制不住地痉挛起来，液体被释放浇灌到了哈利的身上，让他们之间变得更加潮唧唧了。  
伏地魔大口喘着气，他当然注意到体内那根火柱了，这令他有些恼羞成怒。他伸手摸索着魔杖，同时支起双腿离开了哈利，更多的黏液滑落了下来，那些黏腻的声音让他红了脸，尤其是想到那几乎全来自他自己之后。  
他毫不犹豫地举起了魔杖。“钻心剜骨！”  
哈利发出了一声闷哼，这并不寻常，至少中了定身咒的人一般不会出声——伏地魔被他的这声吓了一跳，他腿一软重新跌回了柱体上，并且一坐到底——哈利确信自己顶开了什么东西，然而更可怕的事情发生了，他成结了——  
伏地魔可以说是更加慌乱不堪了，一阵剧痛从他身下传了上来，被禁锢住的绝望一下子包裹住了他，他被一股又一股的热液抨击着，脑子里一片混乱。  
哈利波特把伏地魔标记了。  
哈利喘着气，他现在可以动了，伏地魔几乎在他起身那一瞬间就把魔杖朝向了他。他飞快地捏住了他的手，将魔杖抵到床单上，然后同时狠狠地咬住了他对头的锁骨。  
伏地魔发出了小动物般无助的嘤咛，他刚刚绝对做了世界上最愚蠢的事，可他并说不上来自己究竟哪里做错了。也许他该找到送这个alpha来的食死徒，他居然说这人是个未成熟的alpha——  
可一切都晚了，他的泄殖腔里满是白乎乎、黏糊糊的液体，他也许还得生个崽子，而那之前他还得解决掉该死的哈利波特！  
哈利的射精持续了整整十分钟之久，等他结束后松开牙齿，那里已经留下了一圈渗血的痕迹。他有些不知所措，这是他的第一次，而他似乎把这一切弄糟了。  
“抱歉。”他挤出这么两个字。  
伏地魔狠狠地瞪着他，也许他更想直接杀了他，但是很遗憾，没有人能杀了自己的伴侣。是啊真棒，他有伴侣了。  
但这不是他想要的。  
哈利的内心突然涌起一阵愧疚感来，虽然一切都是伏地魔主动的，但他弄伤了omega，光是这一点他就已经陷入了无尽的内心折磨中了。他松开了钳制住伏地魔的手，然后小心翼翼地揉了几下。  
伏地魔挣开了他的手，一言不发地从他的怀抱里挣了出来，对自己来了几个清理一新，但那种粘稠感依然着附着他。他不悦地皱起了眉，他又瞥了一眼还呆在床上自己新生的“弱点”，然后大步走出了房间——  
黑魔王的风姿看起来真的丝毫没被刚刚所发生的一切干扰，不过……  
哈利嗅了嗅空气，随后红了脸。  
那里面带着他自己的味道了。


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这不是一个标准的结局，但他们也不是一对标准的伴侣。

哈利再也不能从脑子里想出比现在更疯狂的事了。  
虽然，这要考虑到一部分的原因是他大脑本来就贫瘠。但是没人能在这种时候继续保持那种傲人的脑力了——哪怕是拉文克劳来的也不行。  
哈利闷哼一声，伸手按住了在他身上上下起伏的腰。  
“要我说，没什么能比一个发情的omega更能破坏故事的了。”  
哈利下意识地点了点头，骨瘦嶙峋的手覆上了他的脸颊，替他拨开了黏在皮肤上的发丝。他侧过脸去亲吻了一下那只手，感受到脸上再次变得红热起来。  
他热忱地看着伏地魔那是猩红的双眼，真要命，他现在爱他爱得不得了。  
于情于理他都不能动的情，可这该死的信息素扰乱了一切。他深吸一口气，觉得自己溺进了蜜缸里，满腔满肺都是那种黏糊糊的甜腻味。  
他太喜欢了。  
伏地魔早在三天前就发现自己捡回来的不仅是个成熟的alpha，还是个见了鬼的波特。  
他本能一个阿瓦达解决了这段像三岁幼儿写的论文似的狗屁不通的情缘。  
可他偏偏做不到。  
脖子后的腺体红肿跳动着，提醒着他谁才是自己真正的主人。呵，这可真让人觉得讽刺。  
他大半辈子都这么凑活过来了，谁能想到这么一出。  
怎么想都是自己那该死的性别惹的祸。  
伏地魔又嘟囔了一声，扳过自己对头的脑袋狠狠地吻了下去，连撕带咬，直到那股铁锈的味道盖过感官中的甜腥味。  
他们绝对不是健康的伴侣关系。  
十五天，那漫长的发情期终于过去了，天呐，整整十五天。  
还得扣掉七天，但剩下的每一天，他们全在腻歪。  
伏地魔按住了自己的小腹。  
他开始怀疑下一次就不用经历这样的发情期了。  
男孩被一个强制门钥匙送了回去，黑魔王一点都不想要看到他，一点也不想。  
决斗呢？也不想了。  
他抱起自己的双腿来，只想做一个乌龟，缩回壳里，然后一睡睡几百年。等他醒来了，什么波特，什么发情期，全部都没了。  
哦，最好能睡到麻瓜灭种，那他就更开心了。  
伏地魔咬了自己一口，把那些乱七八糟的灰丧想法甩出脑袋。  
他是黑魔王，他还得要带着小弟征服世界，什么发情期，什么破性别，什么东西咬咬牙不能挺过去？  
于是伏地魔拍了拍自己的袍子，理了理仪容，又是一个英姿飒爽的好魔王。  
一脚踢开门——  
“我的家人们，是时候去实行我们的大业了……”

〔end.〕


End file.
